


Astrology Inked (Blue)

by Finnoola



Series: The Meaning of Flowers [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Astrology, Flower meanings, Fluff and Angst, Just a little angst, M/M, Romance, Tarot, Tattoo artist!Changbin, all of '00 line are witches, hyung line work at the tattoo parlor, okay i lied theres a bit more angst than intended, witch!Jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnoola/pseuds/Finnoola
Summary: 'Blue'1. The colour between green and purple on the visible spectrum of light.2. People associate blue with feelings of calm, harmony, confidence, knowledge and intelligence. It can also be associated with feelings of sadness, distance, aloofness, and cold.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: The Meaning of Flowers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1328759
Comments: 10
Kudos: 154





	Astrology Inked (Blue)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! it me, Finnoola here! you might be wondering, why in god's name is she posting a one shot when she has a muti-chap fic she's working on too???  
> well, writer's block and procrastination has got the best of me, and I suddenly had the urge to write the one shots deep in my fic drafts on my google drive for this specific series. 
> 
> this baby has been hiding in my drafts for almost a year I believe and its time for it to see the light!
> 
> pls remember to leave kudos and comments!!!

_Act 1, Blue Delphinium_

Out of all the magics, astrology had to be the most accurate and powerful according to Jisung. After all, humans were essentially made of stardust. The stars didn't lie, and Jisung could read them like a book. 

But it’d be a lie to say he chose the field of astrology and tarot reading just because he liked it. It unfortunately happened to be the only field of magic he was good at. He’s terrible at sensing energies, and screws up any potion he tries to make. Elemental magic? Nope. He kills plants, once set fire to a teacher’s robe, created a mini rainstorm inside, and once, a miniature tornado. Hexes and incantations he could never remember properly, always screwing up the accursed Latin he was reciting. 

He was lucky he liked and was good at astrology, otherwise he’d be one of the worst witches to ever walk the Earth. Imagine having magic capabilities but you ended up screwing up most of the subjects. That was Jisung growing up. His tutors had been beyond themselves when they tried to teach him anything, and it would always, without fail, end up wrong. 

His parents had been pretty worried for him back then, wondering if their son had been cursed by another witch or warlock. They went through a period of trying to figure out if he'd been hexed, only to find out he was perfectly fine. And that his calling had been written in the stars since birth. 

It was when his mother took him to see a friend of hers, a witch who specialized in astrology and fortune telling that things turned around. While the reading was being done and the woman was getting his chart done with his mother's help, he took a look at the tarot cards spread out and the chart. 

It was the first time a magic had called out to him. 

He immediately brought it to the attention of his mother, who had been close to hearing the answer to her son's dilemma. 

His mother had been overwhelmed with joy, and the fortune teller had just smiled. 

Jisung was immediately given a new tutor, who happened to be the fortune teller's older son, Jinyoung, a warlock who was finishing his astrological studies. 

Now, he was well versed in astrology and tarot, having finished his degree without trouble. He now ran a little magic shop, called _Mirror,_ which, to the untrained eye, looked like any novelty wicca shop. 

Business was good, and most of his income came from the tarot and astrology readings he did. Walk-ins or bookings, he didn’t mind. He was one of the best in Seoul, but he wasn’t _the_ best. That would be his mentor, Park Jinyoung. 

Park Jinyoung was a certified astrological warlock, who’s readings and charts were scarily accurate. He lived with his human boyfriend and three cats. His shop was much cuter and cooler than Jisung’s own. Jisung aspired to be just as good as Jinyoung one day. 

Of course, Jinyoung was also good at other fields of magic, and Jisung still couldn’t mix together a simple hair colour potion without it going wrong. He’d been going for blonde, but he somehow ended up with a shiny, midnight blue. Which, wasn’t as bad as he thought, and really made him look like an astrological witch, per his friend Felix’s words. 

Jisung had three friends all his age, who were also witches. The oldest of them was Hyunjin, who specialized in crystals, potions and energies. Then there was Felix, an earth witch. He was good with plants and animals, and always had some new plant he was taking care of. Next, was Seungmin. He was the hex and spell specialist in their little group. He was always trying new spells out on this poor kid in one of his college classes. 

It was theorized that Seungmin had a little crush on him. But then the little devil would start chanting some incantations and the thought was thrown right out the window.

Life wasn’t dull when all of your friends were magic users, and mishaps and accidents were bound to happen. Like the time Felix let a venus fly trap grow to be the size of a small dog, or when Hyungjin mixed up his ‘stay awake’ potion with a sleeping potion the night before an essay was due. And the time Seungmin accidentally, but somehow hexed himself to say ‘uwu’, at the end of every sentence. 

It was safe to say it was never boring, with the four of them. Though things were about to get more interesting…

It started off as a simple, normal day. Jisung had yet to do his daily reading as he was opening up the shop with Hyungjin’s help. Felix had come in a mere moments later, a plant cradled in his arms. There was a glint of mischief in his eyes as he had pushed open the shop door. 

He made eye contact with Hyungjin as he mouthed the words, ‘Has he noticed yet?’. Hyungjin just shook his head in response, rolling his eyes at the other. 

‘He’s oblivious.’ He mouthed back. Both shook their heads sadly, before Felix walked up to the object of their disappointment. 

“Soooo,” He started, shifting the potted plant in his arms, the leaves moving playfully, “Notice anything different, Jisung? Anything at all? In your readings, or outside, maybe?” 

Jisung stopped from fixing the hat atop his head before turning towards Felix. He gave him a questioning look before shaking his head cheerfully. The glass stars on the brim of the witch’s hat swung happily. 

“Nope!” He said, popping the ‘P’ cheerfully. “Why? Is there something I should be looking out for?” 

Jisung gave Felix a wondering look, who just sighed in response. “Jisung, It’s been two weeks, and you’ve yet to acknowledge the new shop that opened up across the street.” 

“There’s a new shop across the street?” 

Hyungjin and Felix looked exasperated at each other. 

“Yes, Jisung, there is. It’s a tattoo parlor and the only reason Felix is telling you this is because-”

“There’s a really cute guy that works there and I need you to do a reading for me!” Felix clapped his ends at the end of the sentence, jostling the plant in his arms a little whose leaves trembled in response. 

“Oops, sorry Franklin.” Felix murmured down to the plant in his arms. 

“Oh, hello there Franklin!” Jisung greeted happily as he took notice of the plant finally. The plants leaves shuddered again in greeting. Jisung cooed at the plant, directing his attention to Franklin, instead of Felix who sighed heavily, again.

“Jisung!”

“Oops! Sorry Felix, what is it you want me to do again?” The astrological witch had the decency to look ashamed, a pink flush spread across his cheeks. 

Felix sighed bemusedly, before repeating his question. Jisung looked at him apprehensively. 

“Felix, have you ever met the guy, like, even for a brief moment?” 

“Of course I have! I'm not that desperate. I happened to bump into him on the way back from your shop one time and he's literally the sweetest! So help a fellow witch out, hmm?”

Jisung smiled at the pleading expression the others face and led the other to the back where his little reading area was set up. He sat Felix down with Franklin perched in his lap at the table. The table cloth on the round wooden table, was a glittering map of the sky above, every single comet, star, planet, and asteroid laid out in striking detail. Jisung sat himself across from Felix, his deck of cards held in a little gauze drawstring bag clutched in his hands. 

He opened the bag and carefully handed the deck of cards to Felix. Having already done many readings with Jisung before, Felix started to shuffle the cards, his mind envisioning the certain question he wanted answered. After a few moments, Felix stopped shuffling the cards and handed the deck back to Jisung.

Jisung hummed when he felt the power radiating from them, the cards having latched onto Felix's question. He then began to lay them out in plus sign face down. There were 5 cards in total; and they were placed in a plus sign formation. Jisung started with the leftmost card. 

The first card was the Sun card. It was the perfect card, as it represented Felix and what he would bring to the relationship. It meant that he would be a bright and happy fixture in the relationship. 

“This card represents you, and what you’ll be bringing to the relationship. Since it's the Sun, it means you’ll bring happiness and joy,” Jisung explained, moving over to the next card, and turning it over. 

The next card was Justice. It represented what the other person in the relationship would bring. 

“Now, this card represents the other person in the relationship, and what they’ll bring. Since its Justice, it means they’re a very careful person, and that they have a loving and positive disposition. They’ll be the voice of reason and truth in your relationship.”

He flipped over the next card and a promising look came over Jisung’s face. 

“The Lovers, a good card for a love reading, it means there’s a strong connection between you two, ” He said, turning the next card over, “Ah, The Two of Cups, it means that the previous connection, will be strengthened over time, and that you’ll have a strong relationship.”

Now, it was the last card. Jisung turned the card over and watched as Felix leaned forward as he did so. The card was the Ten of Cups. 

Jisung stared at the card for a moment, watching as Felix grew antsy in his seat. 

“What? What is it?” Felix asked, brows furrowed in worry. A bright smile suddenly bloomed on Jisung’s face, and Felix immediately relaxed.

“Congratulations, Felix, you have a bright and loving relationship in store for you!” 

“Did ya hear that, Franklin? Guess who’s not gonna be single anymore!” Felix said to the plant in his lap, who only wiggled his leaves in response. 

“Thanks Jisung!” Felix said as he stood up, careful not to bump Franklin against the table. 

Jisung just smiled, happy that his friend was going to have something nice happen to him in the near future. Felix had never been lucky with love readings, most of them turning out horrible, so the fact that this one came out so good, made Jisung happy. 

Felix was a wonderful person, so bright and funny. He deserved someone who’d cherish and love him for who he was. 

“It’s no problem, Felix, I’m just happy this reading turned out good!” 

Felix was still smiling, happily swaying back and forth in his spot. 

“Well, I gotta go and make sure the shop’s ready, see you at lunch!” 

“Bye Felix, bye Franklin!” Jisung called after the other witch, watching as the plant in his arms shivered at Jisung’s words.

Sighing, Jisung started to put the cards back into his deck before he stopped. 

“Ah! I still have to do my daily card reading!”

He shuffled the cards, thinking about how his day, before stopping and picking out one lone card from the top. 

Jisung stared at the card, surprised at which one he had pulled. It was the Ace of Cups. It was a card for new beginnings, new life, and new relationships. With a hum, he placed the card back into the deck and pondered on which one of the meanings of the card it indicated. 

Maybe it has something to do with that new tattoo parlor across the street…?

Jisung was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard Hyunjin call for him.

“Jisung, your first tarot reading appointment is here!”

“Coming!” Jisung called back, getting up from his chair and hurrying to the front of the store. 

It was Jisung’s break, and he’d left Hyunjin to look over the shop. As he was leaving, he looked across the street and saw the new shop the other’s had been talking about. It had a sleek storefront, with a glass window which showcased the inside of the store. Becoming curious, Jisung crossed the streets at the lights, and wandered over to the shop. The shop’s name was _M.I.A.,_ in italic font. He peered into the shop, seeing a front desk. Behind the desk, was three different doors, each had a nameplate on them. He couldn’t read them from here, but he suspected they were the tattooists who worked and probably owned this place. 

He leaned back, looking at some of the work stuck onto the glass. Jisung could pick out three very distinctive styles, each one possibly belonging to the artists whose name plates were on the doors. 

There’s a flash of movement behind the glass and Jisung looks in to see one of the doors has opened. Sitting behind the desk now, is a young man with light brown hair. He has a smiling face and friendly eyes. He watches as the smiling man turns to the middle open door, and says something. Immediately, another man comes walking into the front of the shop. 

Jisung feels his breath stop. 

For some reason, this man catches his attention. He’s a little shorter than Jisung, but has a fierce and sharp face. He has ink black hair, and silver earrings adorning his ears. He was wearing a black t-shirt, showcasing the monochrome designs etched into his skin. His left arm was covered in designs, while the right one had more bare, untouched skin. 

There’s an unmistakable pull that draws him towards the man, but Jisung knows if he were to go into the store right this very moment, he’d only make a fool of himself. He backs off from the window, heart pounding against his sternum. There’s a healthy blush on his face, which stays on until he gets back to his shop. 

Maybe this is what the card meant? 

Maybe this man, was his new beginning?

_Act 2, Blue Cornflower_

Jisung goes back to the shop a couple of days later, curiosity and nerves gnawing at his stomach. He peers into the shop window, not a person in sight and deems it safe to go in. 

He smooths out his sweater, and pats at his hair, checking it in the storefront window before entering. 

It’s much more interesting inside, with thousands upon thousands of artworks posted on the walls. Jisung looks around in awe, admiring the different styles and designs. He walks over to the closest wall, staring at the designs with admiration. 

“Hello, can I help you?”

A soft voice behind him startled him out of his reverie. He whirls around and sees the brown haired man he saw behind the desk, from a few days prior. 

“Oh, no-I mean-I’m just looking, my shop’s across the street from yours and I heard you were new, so I came over to say hello, that’s all.” Jisung rambled on, wringing his hands together. 

The man just smiled warmly, coming to stand beside Jisung. 

“Why thank you, I’m Ginam, I manage appointment booking, I don’t really ink anyone here.” Ginam said, introducing himself to Jisung. “That’s our artists, you can recognize the three of them from their distinct styles, as well as the signature in the bottom right corner of the design.” 

“Ah,” Jisung says, eyes looking over the artwork and slowly growing attached to a particular artist’s work. 

He points at a simple, but elegant design of the moon. It’s super realistic, and has small craters and pockets etched into the surface it, just like the real thing. 

“I really like this artist’s work,” He says, peering at the name scrawled at the corner of the design. “Spear.B?”

Ginam smiled, nodding his head. “He’s a friend of the owner, they both apprenticed at the same place and knew each other before that too.” 

“Would you like to see more of his work? We have individual portfolios, binders of each artist’s work,” Ginam asked kindly, watching as Jisung nodded excitedly. 

“Sure! I’d love to.”

Ginam walked over to his desk, reaching into one of the drawers and pulling out a big black binder full of designs. He came back over to Jisung who eagerly accepted the binder from Ginam’s hands, tracing the label that read ‘Spear.B’ along the spine. 

He opened it, slowly flipping through the artwork with glee. 

“Have you ever thought about getting a tattoo?”

Jisung looked up from the binder, a thoughtful look on his face. 

“A bit,” He admitted, chewing on his bottom lip, “I’m not sure what I’d get though, I do like planets and stars though, so maybe a design along the lines of that?”

Woojin nodded, “He’d be the perfect artist to get a design from, the subject matter would work really well with his style.” 

Jisung smiled, looking through the book some more. 

“Do you have any, Ginam?” Jisung asked, briefly looking up from the binder. 

Ginam chuckled, shaking his head. “No, I don’t. I might get one in the near future, but like you, I’m not sure what I’d want, you know?”

Jisung hummed, nodding as he did so. 

“Ginam, when’s my next appointment?” A raspy voice called.

GInam turned around to the open door, the door in the middle which had ‘Spear.B’ written on the nameplate. 

Jisung felt his cheeks warm as Ginam responded to the voice’s question, as he helped the customer who had come out from the door. 

He watched as the same man from before, the one with piercing eyes and inky hair, walked out of the small room. Jisung clutched at the binder, eyes locked on the other. 

“Thank you! Remember, follow the aftercare carefully, you don’t want the tattoo to get infected, and have a good day!” Ginam said to the woman as she left, waving happily. 

Ginam turned to Jisung who was staring at the man beside him, who was leaning over the desk and flipping through the bookings folder.

“Changbin, this is one of our neighbours, Jisung, his store is just across the street from ours, he came over to say hello.” 

Changbin, as Jisung learned then, looked up from the folder, and pinned Jisung under his dark stare. Jisung stiffened, holding the binder full of designs close to his chest. Instantly, Changbin’s face softened, and he stood up and walked over to Jisung to greet him.

“Hey, nice to meet you,” Changbin said, when he was in front of Jisung.

“Ah-hello, nice to meet you too.” Jisung stuttered, cursing himself for acting so skittish. 

It was when those words were exchanged did Jisung feel a string appear between himself and Changbin. His face warmed, feeling the bond form. 

It was then that Changbin noticed the binder he was holding. 

“Are those my designs?” He asked, curiously, a small smirk forming on his face.

Jisung’s face turned bright red, having been caught red handed, almost. Not trusting his voice, he nodded swiftly, watching as an embarrassed smile crossed Changbin’s face. 

“I-I really like them, all of them,” Jisung confessed, watching as Changbin looked at him.

“Thank you, that means a lot.” Changbin said in return to Jisung, who blushed even harder. “I heard your shop is across from our’s?” 

Jisung nodded rapidly, “Yes! It’s called Mirror. It’s a-”

Jisung stopped, unsure of how to proceed. What was he going to say? That the shop catered to those interested in witchcraft and tarot? That sounded embarrassing for some reason. Jisung wasn’t sure why he felt this way, usually he flaunted the fact that he was so good at astrology and tarot. 

Changbin made him nervous, and he’d never felt this way about anyone before. Jisung had usually been uninterested in his own love life, preferring to predict and help others with their own. 

He was scared, scared of messing up on this new beginning, on this new potential love. 

“It’s a what?” Changbin asked, raising an eyebrow at Jisung’s nervous look. 

“It’s a sort of novelty shop.” He finished, cringing slightly at the words that flowed out of his mouth.

Novelty shop? Was that what magic was to him? A novelty? He couldn’t ponder over the question any longer until Ginam interjected into the conversation. 

“Changbin, have you seen Chan? He’s not in his studio and he has an appointment in an hour.” 

Changbin looked over at Ginam, who was standing in the doorway of the room closest to them. He had his arms crossed and a frown on his face. 

Jisung could briefly make out the nameplate on the door. ‘CB97’, is what it read. 

Changbin ruffled his hair, making a frustrated noise. 

“He’s been hanging out at that florist down the street, during most of his free time. The owner is totally his type, too.” 

“Ah,” Ginam says, finally connecting the dots, “That explains it.”

“What do you mean, ‘ah’?” Changbin huffed as he turned around. 

“Nothing,” Ginam said, an amused look on his face, “It’s just that his artwork has been, how should I say, more natural looking, as of late?” 

Jisung smiled, hiding his face behind the binder. It seemed that his reading had been true, and that this Chan, was completely smitten with him. He looked at Changbin who had a slightly annoyed look on his features. 

“He owns this place, for Christ’s sake.”

“Hey, be happy for him, it’s been awhile since we’ve seen him this happy.” 

Changbin nodded, turning to Jisung who had a dumb smile on his face. Jisung froze, blushing in embarrassment as Changbin caught him grinning like a fool.

He laughed nervously, shoving the binder he was holding into Changbin’s chest. 

“Well,” He started off cheerfully, “I got a store to look after and I kinda left Hyunjin over there by himself, so I should really get back, it was nice meeting you though!”

Jisung’s words were rushed as he spoke, both Ginam and Changbin giving him a strange look as he walked backwards to the door. He waved at them and as he turned around he bumped into the door.

He giggled nervously, finally opening the door and ducking out of the store. 

“He seemed nice,” Ginam commented after a Jisung had left, Changbin staring at the blue haired boy from the window. 

“Yeah,” Changbin responded, watching as Jisung quickly walked back to his shop, seemingly berating himself out loud as he did so.

Jisung groaned, head resting on the counter as he replayed yesterday’s events in his head again. He flushed, when he remembered how he’d made a fool of himself in front of Changbin, his first crush in his whole 19 years of life. His hat was perched atop his head, the cone slightly wilted, reflecting his mood. 

When he’d opened shop that morning, he had done his daily reading, only to pick a reversed card, to his utmost horror. Usually, the Wheel of Fortune was a good card, but reversed? Not so much. In simple terms, it meant he would have bad luck that day. Jisung had never pulled such a bad reversed card in his life. It made him feel hopeless, like he’d screwed up his chances with Changbin already. 

He moaned again, face squished as he laid his cheek against the counter. Jisung heard the door open, but paid no mind to it, too wrapped up in his own self-loathing to check who it was. Hyunjin could deal with them, customer or not.

“Um, Jisung, are you okay?” 

Jisung whined, recognizing the voice as Felix’s. He moved his head a bit to see Felix staring down at him worriedly, a new plant cradled in his arms. Seungmin was there as well, looking disgusted at the state that Jisung was in. 

“Noooo,” He groaned out. “I’m supposed to have bad luck today, and I think I know what caused it, too.”

Felix looked at Seungmin, who shrugged and poked at Jisung with his finger. Jisung whined, rising from his position and swatting at Seungmin’s hand in annoyance. 

“Stop, I’m trying to repent for my mistakes!” He wailed dramatically, flopping back onto the counter. 

Felix sighed, “What mistakes, Jisung?” 

“My existence.” He responded despondent.

Felix raised his eyebrows, before turning to Hyunjin who was watching the scene with ever-growing amusement. 

“He’s been like that since yesterday, ever since he came back from the tattoo shop.” Hyunjin explained, watching as Jisung tensed, before returning to his scheduled moping. 

Felix whirled around, a bright smile on his face. “So you went to the parlour! How was it? It’s pretty cool, huh? Personally I like Chan’s designs the most, but that’s probably because I’m biased, but Minho’s and Changbin’s are pretty nice too.” 

Upon hearing Changbin’s name, Jisung tensed, before he started sniffling. 

Frozen, his three friends looked at him in shock. 

“Jisung,” Felix carefully asked, eyebrows pinched together in worry, “Are-are you crying?” 

There was a brief pause. 

“No…” Was the watery reply from Jisung. Felix set his plant down on the counter beside Jisung’s head, rounding the counter as he did so. 

He came to his best friend’s side, and watched as Jisung’s shoulders trembled. 

“Oh, Jisung, don’t cry, what happened?” Felix asked softly, rubbing his friend’s back soothingly.

“I’m an idiot, that’s what.” Jisung replied, speaking through his tears. He raised his face, which was blotchy and wet, snot running down his nose to look at his friends. “No one’s gonna love me, I’m totally unlovable.” 

His friends all looked at each other, all in different states of worry. 

“Why is no one gonna love you, Jisung?” Hyunjin asked, eyebrows pinched together in slight exasperation, but still concerned.

Jisung paused, unsure of how to explain to his friends that he had horribly embarrassed himself in front of a potential boyfriend. 

Truth be told, he had lied when he said this had been his first crush. It had been back in high school, during his first year. Back then, Jisung had been over the moon for a boy in the year above him, a boy by the name of Juyeon. 

Juyeon was a pleasant boy, who specialized in potions and draughts. He was a nice upperclassman, at least to Jisung he was. 

Jisung had been planning to confess, but found his heart horribly smashed when he had overheard a conversation between Juyeon and one of his friends. They had been talking about him, in a not so kind manner. Jisung had still been known as the kid who couldn’t do the simplest of magics, even though he’d found astral magic. 

Juyeon had spoken proud like a lion, saying he’d never date a two-bit witch like Jisung. Needless to say, Jisung had gone crying to his friends, who in revenge, hexed and potioned Juyeon like there was no tomorrow. 

Jisung had always been bullied for his lack of magical skill in other areas. It made him a little fragile at heart. He couldn’t deny that he’d might be overreacting, but given his past experiences, he had a right to be a little wary. 

“Jisung, if this is about Juyeon,” Seungmin started, eyes narrowed at the moping boy, “I will hex you to speak only in the third person, because honestly, fuck that guy, and whoever you currently have a crush on is probably a hundred times better than that dirtbag.”

Jisung sniffled, looking up at Seungmin in wonder. 

“You mean that Seungmin?” He asked, wiping his eyes. 

Seungmin huffed, crossing his arms as he looked at Jisung. “Definitely, and don’t worry, first impressions aren’t everything, and besides, I doubt you fucked up that bad.”

Jisung smiled at Seungmin’s brusque words. “Thanks, Seungmin.” 

The hex specialist just shrugged, unconcerned with being thanked. 

“Yeah, besides, what did you do anyway?” Hyunjin inquired curiously, looking over at Jisung. 

With a sheepish smile, Jisung answered. “I walked into the door as I was leaving.”

His three friends just stared at him. 

“I think I have a memory-wipe potion somewhere…” Hyunjin muttered, as Seungmin immediately got out his spellbook and started looking for a amnesia spell. 

Felix just sighed, as Jisung gaped at them. 

“Hey!” He whined, offence written across his face. “It’s not that bad! You said it could be a lot worse!” 

“That was before you said you walked into a door, if it had been anything else, anything at all, we may have said yes. But this? Jeez Jisung, now he thinks you’re a klutz.” Hyunjin sighed, shaking his head forlornly.

“Well, he kinda is?” Felix adds, wincing slightly at the look Jisung gives him. 

“Rude,” Jisung mutters, crossing his arms and looking away. 

He looks out the window, and can partially see the shop across the street. It definitely wasn’t as bad as they thought it was. 

“Look, Seungmin and I have a class now, you sure you won’t blow the shop up while we’re gone?” Hyunjin asked.

“Oh, shut up, I won’t.” Jisung hissed, sticking his tongue out at the pair as they left. 

When Hyunjin and Seungmin had left, Felix looked at Jisung with an unsettling glint in his eye. 

Jisung eyed him warily. “What?”

“So, Changbin, huh?” 

Jisung’s face turned a startling shade of red upon hearing the other’s name. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” He said, turning around and pretending that everything was perfectly fine and he didn’t already have a big fat crush on one of the tattoo artists across the street.

“Oh, I think you do! So, I’ve heard about Changbin from Chan and he seems pretty nice, I think you have nothing to worry about-”

Before Felix could finish his sentence, the door to the shop opened. 

“I swear if you guys came back just to tease me some more-” Jisung started, before stopping in his tracks when he saw who it was. 

“Changbin?” Jisung sputtered out, as Felix smiled at him slyly. 

“Well, I gotta go, seeya later!” Felix chirped at Jisung, picking up his plant and waltzing over to the door and waving at Changbin who stood there, seemingly out of his element. 

When Felix left, Jisung slowly started to hide behind the counter, he was stopped, however, when Changbin made a beeline for him. 

“Haha, hi Changbin, what brings you here?” He rushed out, wringing his hands together nervously as Changbin looked about his shop.

He had never felt so self-conscious in his life. He felt as if he was being put under a microscope, inspected and analyzed by one Seo Changbin.

“So this is your shop, huh? It’s cute,” Changbin says, looking at Jisung. 

Jisung makes a squeaking sort of noise, his hat tilting to the side a bit.

“Nice hat,” Changbin said, smiling cutely at him. Jisung blushed, fixing his hat as he spoke. 

“Uh, thank you, it was a gift from my mentor,” Jisung stammered out, fingering the little blue glass stars hanging from the brim of it. 

“Mentor, huh?” Changbin murmured, looking around the shop again. “What did your mentor teach you?” 

Jisung gulped. How was he going to answer this question now? Usually people who came into his shop were witches themselves, or people who believed or found comfort in tarot. Changbin was a wild card, he didn’t know what to make of him, or how to interact with him, he just knew, he could feel a bond between them. It scared him. He wasn’t well-versed in the realms of love, and while he did predictions and readings on it, wasn’t quite sure if that pertained to the real world as well. 

Throwing caution to the wind, Jisung answered. “Tarot…?”

Changbin raised his eyebrow, “Tarot, you sound unsure if that’s what he taught you or…?” 

“No no no! He taught me how to read tarot cards, astrology, all that stuff.” Jisung explained, watching as Changbin’s face perked in interest. 

“That’s cool.” Changbin genuine interest in his voice. “I’m not really into that stuff but it seems pretty interesting.”

Jisung felt a weight being lifted off his shoulders, a small sigh of relief falling from his lips at Changbin’s words. 

“When were you born?” Jisung asked suddenly, a burst of confidence surging up through him. 

Changbin looked over at him curiously before answering. “August 11th, why…?” 

Jisung clapped his hands together, excited. “Oh! You’re a Leo! Most of my friends are Virgos, since we were all born in September, except for Hyunjin, he’s a Pisces, born in March. Leo’s are supposedly very good leaders and very energetic, their corresponding tarot card is Strength.” 

Changbin stared at him, an unreadable expression on his face. Jisung felt his heart drop to the bottom of his stomach. Had he scared him off already? He could be a little too much at times... 

A small chuckle broke Jisung out of his wallowing, looking up and seeing a little smile on Changbin’s face. 

“You really know your stuff, huh?” He said, looking up and fixing Jisung with a soft look. 

Jisung blushed, pulling his sweater sleeves over his hands in embarrassment. 

“Yeah, it’s the only thing I’m really good at,” He said, voice soft and sad. 

Changbin made to speak but Jisung cut him off by clapping his hands and wiping the bittersweet expression off his face.

“Anyways! What made you come here?” Jisung asked, leaning over the counter. 

Changbin coughed, scratching the back of his neck as his face turned a slight shade of pink. 

“Uh, well, you came over to say hi, so I thought I’d do the same, return the gesture, you know?” Changbin mumbled, eyes looking everywhere but Jisung’s face. 

Oblivious about the other’s inner turmoil, Jisung smiled sweetly at the other. 

“That’s sweet of you, Changbin,” Jisung admitted, a soft blush on his face. 

Changbin looked up at Jisung, who sported a soft little smile and felt his heart clench. 

Straightening up from where he was leaning on the counter, Changbin turned to Jisung, with a puzzled look. 

“Look, my sister, she’s kinda into this stuff, too, and her birthday is soon, do you think…?” 

Jisung nodded rapidly, rounding the counter to stand beside Changbin. “I can help! Do you know generally what she likes? I can make suggestions off of that and see-?”

It was at this moment, that Jisung’s bad luck kicked in. He’d forgotten about the step that was there, and let out a small squeak as he missed the landing and tripped. 

He squeezed his eyes together, bracing for an impact that never came. Blinking, Jisung found himself in a pair of strong arms, face pressed up against a warm chest. Positively red, Jisung pushed himself up and found Changbin’s face staring back at him. 

“I’m r-really s-sorry!” He stammered, but found his embarrassment vanish when Changbin helped him stand upright and smiled kindly at him. 

“You’re a bit of klutz, huh?” Changbin remarked, watching as Jisung’s face turned a violent shade of red. 

“S-sorry…” He squeaked, shoulders drawn up as he tried to curl in on himself. 

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it. It’s cute.” Changbin said, Jisung’s cheeks lighting up red at the remark. 

And that’s when Jisung felt a small, little star appear in his heart. 

_Act 3, Blue Periwinkles_

Jisung hums happily, fixing the spellbooks lined up on the shelf. He twirls about, flitting around the store and carefully checking stock, Hyunjin and Seungmin staring at him strangely. 

“Is he okay?” Seungmin asks, leaning over to whisper the question to Hyunjin.

Hyunjin shrugs. “He’s been like this for weeks now, I haven’t a clue about why.”

Felix huffs appearing from the back of the store from where he was fixing some plants in Jisung’s reading room. He was quite disappointed at how oblivious his friends were.

“He’s like this because of Changbin, if you’d paid more attention to him other than for reasons to tease him, you’d actually know that Changbin has been flirting with him for the past few weeks,” Felix explained, standing beside his friends behind the counter. 

“You mean Changbin thinks he’s not a total airhead?” Seungmin asked, only to get hit by both Hyunjin and Felix. 

“Okay, sorry, that was a bit much.” Seungmin apologized, ashamedly staring at the floor. 

Hyunjin crossed his arms, watching Jisung protectively from the counter. “Well, he better not break his heart or there will be hell to pay.” 

Felix smiled softly, “I doubt, Chan’s told me he’s pretty whipped for Jisung already.”

Hyunjin raised his eyebrows. “Speaking of Chan, how are you two doing?” 

Felix blushed, playing with his fingers as he spoke. “Oh, you know, we’re doing good, he’s such a sweetheart-” 

Felix went on blabbering about Chan as Seungmin and Hyunjin sighed heavily at their friend. 

They only stopped him when the stop door opened, and in walked Changbin. Seungmin and Hyunjin pulled Felix down behind the counter, Felix letting out a confused noise as he was roughly pulled down. 

“What are you two-?” Felix started, only to get shushed by them. 

Felix stared at them suspiciously, watching as they peered around the counter to spy on Jisung and Changbin. 

“Changbin! Hello!” Jisung greeted, beaming happily as the other walked up to him. 

“Hey, Sungie,” Changbin said back, Jisung’s cheeks going pink at the nickname. 

“He gave him a nickname, he’s whipped your honour!” Hyunjin hissed at Seungmin, who shushed him in return.

“What brings you here?” Jisung asked, rocking back on his feet as he pulled on his sweater cuffs. The little stars on his hat twinkled merrily as he rocked back and forth, Changbin smiled at the other’s cute habits. 

Changbin smiled, looking embarrassed, before briefly glancing down at his arms. It was then that Jisung noticed the sketchbook that he’d seen Changbin work in when he went over during his break. 

“Um, I-well, wanted to show you somethin’,” Changbin murmured softly, flipping open the sketchbook and turning to a page further in the back. 

He held the sketchbook out to Jisung, who carefully took the proffered object and looked down at the page. 

Jisung left out a soft gasp when he saw the drawing. It was a beautiful design of a planet, surrounded by small twinkling stars and comets. The planet had a small little symbol etched into it, giving Jisung the name of what planet it was supposed to be. The comets and stars were beautiful blues and purples, melding together beautifully. It was a small design, probably made for the inside of someone’s wrist or ankle.

“It’s beautiful, Changbin,” Jisung softly exclaimed, tracing the lines of the drawing with his fingertips. 

Changbin let out a sigh of relief, as Jisung admired the tattoo sketch with glee. 

“Good,” He said, arms behind his back as he spoke, “‘Cause I made it for you.” 

Jisung stopped admiring the drawing, looking up at Changbin in surprise. 

“For me?” He asked, pointing to himself to emphasize his disbelief. 

Changbin chuckled, nodding as Jisung’s eyes brightened up. 

“Yeah, I remember Ginam telling me that if you’d ever get one,” He scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed, “You said you would, but didn’t know what to get. You mentioned something along the lines of planets, so I thought…”

Changbin drifted off, watching as Jisung’s smile widened, a happy flush painted across his face. 

“I love it! Thank you, Changbin.” Jisung said gratefully, clutching the sketchbook to his chest. 

Changbin gazed softly at the other, watching as Jisung looked at the design again, eyes sparkling when he gazed at it. 

“Oh my god, they’re so whipped for each other,” Seungmin groaned, Hyunjin nodding his head in agreement alongside him. Felix sighed, smiling happily for his friend. 

“At least Jisung’s getting somewhere with his crush, Seungmin,” Felix remarked, watching as Seungmin narrowed his eyes at him. 

Felix backed up a bit, eyes widening as Seungmin opened his mouth and started to chant. 

“Oh no you don’t!” Felix yelped, jumping up and running out from behind the counter to hide behind Jisung. 

Jisung squeaked, surprised at his friend’s entrance, and craned his head around to look at Felix. 

“What? What?” He sputtered, watching as Seungmin rose from behind the counter ominously, Hyunjin trying to placate the other. 

Changbin stood there, a little lost before shaking his head. It was much like their own shop, except, it wasn’t Minho ruining Chan’s moments with Felix, it was Felix ruining his moments with Jisung. 

“What, Felix, what’d you say to Seungmin??” He exclaimed, Seungmin trying to wiggle out of Hyunjin’s hold and remove the hand firmly clamped across his mouth.

“Oh, you know what I said!” Felix replied back hurriedly, squeaking when Hyunjin’s hand slipped for a second from its position over Seungmin’s mouth. 

Jisung made a confused face, before realization dawned on him. He turned his head to look at Felix disappointingly. 

“You know we aren’t supposed to mention _that_ around him!” Jisung admonished, watching as Felix had the decency to look a little ashamed. 

“He was making fun of you for liking Chang-” Felix was abruptly cut off by Jisung shrieking in horror, trying to stop his friend from finishing that sentence. 

Changbin raised his eyebrows, before silently laughing at the four. 

“Alright, I gotta get back, seeya later, Sung?” Changbin said, waving at Jisung as he left. 

Jisung whirled his head around, arms holding out the sketchbook, “Ah! Don’t forget this!”

Changbin shook his head. “Nah, it’s fine, keep it for now.” 

Jisung blushed, nodding his head and waving back at the other as he left the shop. 

When Changbin had left, Jisung turned around to find his friends in varying degrees of chaos. 

He sighed, placing his hands on his hips as he looked at them. 

“And you said I was a mess,” Jisung sighed, giving them a look. 

“You are,” Hyunjin chirped up from where he was manhandling Seungmin behind the counter still, “It’s just mostly you all the time.” 

Jisung made an unconvinced noise, as Felix tried to placate Seungmin, who was not having any of it. 

After a bit, Seungmin calmed down enough to just glare at Felix, who smiled sweetly at him in fear. Jisung walked up to his friends, hands holding the sketchbook reverently. 

“He seems to really like you, Jisung,” Hyunjin commented, eyes keeping a watch on Felix and Seungmin who were in some weird staring match with one another. 

“Yeah,” Seungmin agreed, narrowing his eyes as Felix fixed a leaf on Franklin. Felix smiled again, back at Seungmin who glowered at the other some more. 

“You should do a reading on it, see where this is going,” Felix suggested as he picked Franklin up from the counter. “I mean, it seems to be going pretty well, why not confirm it?”

Jisung hummed, staring down at the sketch that Changbin had drawn for him. 

“Sure, why not?” Jisung said, setting the sketch book down on the counter. 

“Alright, you do that, I’ll look after the store, ‘kay?” Hyunjin said, going back behind the counter and checking the register. 

“Yeah, I have to get back, tell me how it goes later!” Felix said as he exited the shop, Franklin in his arms. 

Seungmin sighed, before picking his abandoned bag off the floor from behind the counter. “Yeah, I have class soon, so good luck.” 

Jisung bid Seungmin goodbye, who only lifted his hand in a wave as he left. 

Jisung went to the back of the store where his reading room was set up and sat down at the table. Fixing his hat briefly, he picked up his deck from where it was sitting on the table and opened the drawstring bag. He gently shuffled the cards, thinking about his relationship with Changbin, feeling the power radiating from the cards as he did so. 

With a sigh, he stopped and began laying the cards out in a similar fashion as he had done with Felix a couple weeks ago. 

Hesitantly he picked up the first card on the left. 

It was the Hermit. Jisung scrunched his nose up, this card meant him, but in what respects? It meant introspection, a period of self-reflection. In respects to a love reading, it meant that he had something to reveal to Changbin, something that burdened him. 

He shook his head, moving onto the next card. It was Strength. This was Changbin. It signaled that he was patient, and compassionate, that he was willing to help Jisung, with whatever fears he was holding deep inside his chest. 

“Okay, so far so good,” Jisung murmured to himself, moving onto the next card. 

He flipped the card over, letting out a sigh of relief when the card revealed itself to be the Lovers. Good, that meant they had a strong connection, which he hoped would be strengthened by the next card. 

Speaking of the next card, Jisung flipped it over, only to be met with his stomach sinking. It was the Moon. This was the current state of their relationship, which pointed back to the first card he flipped, which was him.

It meant that Jisung was unsure. The environment was shrouded in mystery, everything was not as clear as it seemed, meaning Jisung was hiding things from Changbin. 

Hoping the next card, which would be the future of their relationship, would be one of hope, Jisung boldly turned the card over, only to jump back horrified from the table. 

“No no no!” Jisung whimpered, hands clutching at his hair. “Oh, what am I going to do?”

He rushed from the back, Hyunjin watching surprised at Jisung’s appearance. 

“How’d the reading...go…?” Hyunjin asked, voice petering out at the end, as Jisung placed his hat on the coat rack and scrambled out of the store. 

Hyunjin stood there in the aftermath, confused at his friend’s behaviour. He quickly looked around before heading to the back of the store to Jisung’s reading room. He entered the room, noticing Jisung’s cards sprawled across the table. He edged closer, looking at each card carefully. Hyunjin knew basic tarot, so he could easily decipher the simplest meaning from the reading. He went down the line of cards, before stopping at the last one. 

“Ah.” he said simply, picking up the card and staring forlornly at it. 

It was the three of swords.

Jisung stood in front of an apartment building, hands wringing together as he thought. With a sigh, he opened the door and walked across the foyer to the elevator. He pressed the up button, rocking back and forth nervously as he waited. When the elevator dinged and opened, he walked in and quickly pressed the fourth floor. 

The ride up was slow and nerve-wracking. Jisung nibbled at his nails, worry gnawing at the insides of his stomach. 

When he arrived at the fourth floor, he turned right and went straight for the door at the end of the hallway.

He knocked shyly, hands held behind his back as he waited. Within a few moments, the door opened, revealing a pleasant looking man, with perfectly styled black hair and sharp, but round eyes.

“Ah! Jisung, hello, what brings you here?” The man asked happily, smiling at him sincerely. 

“I had a really bad reading, Jinyoung-hyung,” Jisung mumbled out, not looking at the other whose face turned into a comforting look. 

“Come in,” Jinyoung said, opening the door wider and letting the younger witch pass him into the apartment. “Let’s see what you predicted, hmm?”

Jisung sat on the couch, a cup of chamomile tea in his hands. He looked at Jinyoung who pondered over the reading that Jisung had described to him. His hands moved absentmindedly over a cat perched in his lap, the animal sitting there snugly. With a hum, Jinyoung sat up a bit.

“Jisung,” Jinyoung started, getting the attention of the other who was watching another cat, a pretty Russian blue, stretch out on the carpet. “Do you know what tarot does?” 

“It predicts, more or less, what a situation will be like.” Jisung answered, fingers tapping along the side of the cup nervously. 

Jinyoung smiled at him brightly. “That’s right, it predicts, more or less, _what_ the situation will be like, but it's not set in stone. You have to either ignore what it’s predicted for the outcome to happen, or take in account what it’s trying to tell you when it’s given you that answer. If you think about why it’s given you that outcome, you can change it, so that outcome does not happen.” 

Jisung nodded, slowly understanding what Jinyoung was telling him. 

Jinyoung sat up a bit more leaning over the coffee table and looking at Jisung. 

“Jisung, there’s something that’s bothering you, something that will obstruct your relationship with this person, who sounds like they’re more than willing to help you in the long run. What do you think that might be?” 

Jisung pondered for a minute, confused as to what might be the problem. It wasn’t until Jisung looked up at Jinyoung, did he realize that it was staring him in the face the whole time. 

“Ah,” He said, watching as Jinyoung smiled at him softly.

“Jisung, you’re a wonderful witch, don’t let anyone, or me, tell you otherwise.” 

Jisung looked at Jinyoung, nodding slowly as he did so. He smiled. “Thank you, hyung.” 

Jinyoung smiled back, leaning into the couch again. 

“Now I suggest you go and tell this boy how you feel, and what your secret is, too.” Jinyoung suggested, watching as Jisung stood up from the loveseat. 

Jisung bowed respectfully at Jinyoung, who smiled at his prodige. He watched as Jisung left the apartment, a little nervous hop to his step.

He smiled to himself, petting the cat as he heard the door close behind him. Jinyoung sits in silence, drinking his tea before he hears the bathroom door open. His boyfriend walks out into the living room, towel drying his hair. 

“Was that Jisung?” He asked, coming to sit down beside Jinyoung. “Is he okay? He seemed pretty upset.” 

Jinyoung smiled. “He’s fine, Jaebum. Just a little hiccup, that’s all.” 

The two sat in soft silence, Jinyoung petting the cat and leaning his head on Jaebum's shoulder.

“You know,” Jinyoung says abruptly, pride in his voice, “I think Jisung will one day surpass me.” 

  
  


_Act 4, Blue Agapanthus_

Jisung breathes shakily. Wringing his hands together, he paces around the store. He had just called Changbin over, nervously stammering over the phone about needing to talk to him about something. Changbin had been kind, saying he would be there in a few minutes. Jisung felt his anxiety swell, thinking about all the horrible ways this could go. What if Changbin thought him crazy? What if he thought it was weird? What if-?

Jisung shook his head, the glass stars on his hat chiming aggressively at the action. He takes a deep breath looking around his store, before his eyes land on Changbin’s sketch book laid out on the counter. It’s open to the tattoo sketch that Changbin had drawn for Jisung. 

No, Changbin wasn’t like that. Throughout the month that Jisung has spent with Changbin getting to know him, Changbin had been sweet and kind, showcasing a big heart and warm disposition. He had never laughed cruelly at Jisung, even when he had been clumsy, or when he felt he had made a fool of himself. Changbin had just smiled softly, fondness brimming from his eyes, assuring Jisung that it was fine or alright. 

Jisung steeled himself, breathing deeply, before exhaling slowly. He started to pump himself up. He went through what he was going to say when Changbin came over. Jisung had it all planned out. Usually, his plans never went the way he wanted, he just hoped the stars were in his favour this time. 

Just as he’s running through the plan, he hears the door chime. He whirls around, smiling widely at Changbin who enters with a grin.

“What’s so important that you had to call me over?” 

Jisung smiles nervously, as Changbin walks closer to Jisung. When the other is about a foot away from him, Jisung speaks.

“Um, there’s something I have to tell you…” Jisung murmurs, eyes filled with an anxious light as he stared at Changbin who raised his eyebrow in question. 

“It’s not that you’re seeing someone else, is it?” Changbin says bluntly, causing Jisung to sputter in embarrassment. 

“W-what? N-no I mean-I like you-a lot and oh my god this was not what I had in mind-” Jisung rambled, waving his hands wildly as Changbin broke out into a grin. 

“I’m teasing you, Sungie,” Changbin said, watching as Jisung slowly deflated, a pout forming on his face at the other’s words. 

“That,” He began, “Was mean.” 

Changbin chuckled, before putting on a more serious face. “What is it you want to talk to me about?”

Jisung sighed, turning around and walking to stand behind the counter. Changbin watched him from where he stood, confusion painted upon his face. Jisung looked up, pinning Changbin with a vulnerable look.

“Magic is real, Changbin, and I’m the worst witch to have ever walked the Earth."

Jisung stopped for a second, looking down at the cards in his hand, feeling a boost of confidence from them. 

“I-Ever since I was little, I was told that I would be the worst witch in all of history because I couldn’t do the simplest of spells or potions without it going wrong. Each time I’d get worse, and nothing stuck with me. My tutors couldn’t even get me to spell a simple flower to dance, when all my classmates were turning pencils into birds and bunnies.” 

He laughed, a small, sad sound. “Felix, Hyunjin and Seungmin were the only people who stood by me, and told me that no matter what, I’d find a magic that spoke to me. That’s why I know tarot and astrology. It’s the only magic I can’t fuck up. A boy I liked once said that no one would ever date a two-bit witch like me.”

Jisung smiled sadly, before looking up at Changbin who watched him with a blank expression. 

“I guess, this is where you tell me magic isn’t real, I could show you, but I’d probably mess it up even worse than how this conversation is going because you’re just kinda looking at me and not speaking so-” Jisung continued to ramble, not noticing Changbin take small, slow steps towards him. 

He stops when he feels a hand on his cheek, and turns his head to find Changbin staring at him fondly. 

“You talk too much.” Changbin said simply, before leaning in and kissing him. 

Jisung squeaked, face flushing and hands flapping beside him before he moved them to clutch at Changbin’s shirt. His eyes fluttered closed, lips shyly responding to the kiss. Changbin led him through the motions, mouth soft and warm on his. Changbin’s hands rested on his waist, a comforting touch as they slowly parted. 

When they both opened their eyes to look at each other, Jisung blushed. Changbin chuckled, pressing a kiss to his cheek which caused Jisung to bury his face in the other’s chest. 

“W-what was that for?” He stuttered out, unable to look Changbin in the eye. 

“That,” Changbin explained, “Is me saying that I don’t care what you are Jisung. Witch or human, magical or not, I like you for _you_.” 

Jisung felt his body sing, it felt like a supernova had gone off in his heart at Changbin’s words. A whole little galaxy was being created, with planets and comets and asteroids, and stars aplenty. He removed his face from Changbin’s chest, eyes glittering with the light of a thousand stars as he looked at him. 

“Really?” Jisung whispered, heart full of hope. 

Changbin smiled down at him, a smile full of love. 

“Really.” 

Jisung smiled brightly, and Changbin thought not even the light of a thousand stars could compare to the midnight blunette’s smile. Jisung giggled happily, burying his face in Changbin’s neck and wrapping his arms around him in a hug. Changbin responded promptly, pulling the other as close as he could to his own body, rocking the other in his embrace. 

“I do have one question, though,” Changbin said, looking up at the ceiling as he spoke. 

Jisung pulled back enough to look at Changbin quizzically. 

“What?” Jisung asked, eyebrows furrowed. 

“Will you go out with me?”

Jisung paused, before a giant grin broke out on his face. 

“Yes!”

A week later Jisung stands outside a coffee shop, fiddling with his hands as he waits. He smiles when Changbin appears down the sidewalk, one hand hidden behind his back. They smile at each other when Changbin finally reaches Jisung, hearts beating rapidly. 

“Hey,” Changbin breathes, watching as Jisung turns a little pink, still not used to his feelings being reciprocated. 

“Hi,” Jisung says back, rocking on the balls of his feet. He points to Changbin’s arm hidden behind his back. “What’s that?” 

Changbin startles, looking behind him and then smiling nervously. 

“Ah, this,” He says, revealing his arm and handing Jisung a beautiful bouquet of blue flowers. “I had Felix make this for you, since this is our first date. He said you’d understand what flowers they were immediately.” 

Jisung takes the bouquet gratefully, eyes looking over the flowers and blushing when he realizes what types of flowers were there. 

“Delphinium, for new beginnings,” Jisung explained, pointing to the correct flower, “Cornflowers for new love, periwinkles for ‘my heart was mine before we met’, and agapanthus.”

Changbin raised his eyebrow, watching as Jisung walked a little closer to him. 

“And agapanthus is for…?” Changbin asked as Jisung smiled at him. 

“Magical love.” He whispered, before closing the distance between them and kissing Changbin. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! I'll probably post the next few instalments to this series soon, so if you wanna know specifics, check out my [twitter](https://twitter.com/f1nnsfables) or jump into my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/Finnoola)
> 
> any who, please check out my multi-chap fic, Milky Way Tears, its also binsung and i'm sure you won't be disappointed!  
> thanks for reading!


End file.
